Dreams of a feather stick together
by KikoTakahashi
Summary: Hey Guys. I had a rough start with my pervious story I posted so I deleted it. THIS however I love! This is a Dark Mousy/OC ONESHOT for my friends birthday. Dark has the night to himself getting his thief jobs out of the way and is in the mood for some mischief despite Daisuke's pleas to not cause trouble. : D Enjoy! Please review! Rated T for sexual references.


Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or its characters.

This is a oneshot birthday present for my friend and I have permission to share this awesome little story with all of you so enjoy! ^_^

_**Dreams of a feather stick together.**_

It was a night Dark finished stealing early and Daisuke agreed to let him have the night to himself which Dark planned to take advantage of and was in the mood for mischief. Dark flew around enjoying the feeling of wind and how the feeling of flight gave him the feeling as if he had his own life for a moment. An amused grin found its way onto his face thinking of something fun to do, "I wonder what little Risa would do if her tarot cards went missing?" "No Dark you can't, she'll freak out if-" Dark laughs, "That's the point Daisuke now be quiet...this is my night." Dark grinned as he was ignoring Daisuke enough for him to shut up and flew to the Harada Twins house, got in through their balcony window getting it unlocked from the outside easily and began snooping around looking for Risas' tarot cards. Dark grinned triumphantly finding a dresser full of separated stacks, grabbed them all and plopped on one of the twins bed looking at them all curiously confused, "Why are these so fascinating to her?" Dark blinked when something hit his back and looked behind him at a small pile of books that fell over when he sat down and grinned amused, "What do we have here?" Dark flipped through one of the books about tarot cards and looked at some cards comparing them to what he sees in the book reading about them then sighs rolling his eyes tossing the cards aside and tossing the book over his shoulder along with the others all about tarot cards, "Silly superstitions and wanting to know the future with pictures on cards with meanings blah blah blah" Dark narrows his eyes at one of the books he didn't throw over his shoulder called, "Para normality is real" and shrugged starting to flip through it slightly amused and interested at the book talking about ghosts, magic and demons and went through different types of each. "How do people come up with this stuff?" Dark tilted his head skimming through some curious subjects being discussed then stopped seeing the word "sex" and reread over the subject that was on the page and laughed at the notion of incubus and succubus striking when someone was asleep snapping the book shut and suddenly yawns feeling very tired and pouted slightly. "Aw really…but...I just…" Dark trailed off leaning back in the bed putting his hands behind his head, "I'll just…rest my eyes…" Dark did rest his eyes for about five seconds until his body relaxed fully in the wonderful prison that is a deep peaceful sleep that lulls into a deep…dream…

~Darks' Dream~

It was a night Dark finished stealing early and Daisuke agreed to let him have the night to himself which Dark planned to take advantage of and was in the mood for mischief. Dark flew around enjoying the feeling of wind and how the feeling of flight gave him the feeling as if he had his own life for a moment. Then he landed feeling his stomach growl in union with feeling the familiar weakness that was followed by his thoughts going to females, female bodies, female moans, and sex. He started walking down the street to see if he could spot the next target to fall for his charms and soon fall for his kiss and then fall over the edge in ecstasy beneath him. His attention was directed towards some giddy laugh coming from a ramen shop and tilted his head slightly amused at obviously two female American tourists with the shorter of the two bouncing up and down pointing at the ramen shop and running inside leaving their friend alone. I walked up to her smoothly and gave her a charming smile, "Hey there how- "Save your breath I'm not interested" She looked at me then and everything froze around us literally as my eyes gazed into dark chocolate brown eyes speckled with lighter tones of a rich milk chocolate. Then everything shifted around us like were standing in a tornado but didn't care lost in each other's eyes and I think that is when we both were aware of this being a dream. Around us flickers memories both hers and mine flashed around us on what looked like broken glass and we herd each other's voices talking about certain memories in whispers laced with emotions, laughter and tears. Our attention on each other was interrupted by this and we both looked around at the shattered glass, listening to the whisper's and looked at each other again confused and unsure then we were suddenly sitting across from each other at some restaurant I've never seen before and a waitress came up to us saying, "Hello welcome to Chillis my name is Sarah and I'll be your server today can I get you something to drink?" I was suddenly intensely aware of Sarah's body and she suddenly started to take off her top then was stopped by Yami, the chocolate eyed beauty in front of me and she scowled at me, "No this is my dream too and I don't like to share." She gave me a playfully suggestive smile and I felt my face heat up slightly feeling confused also because of her asexuality thinking, "I thought she didn't…" she laughed loudly sounding like a donkey which I found intriguing, hilarious and adorable and laughed with her, "So what would you like in this shared dream of ours?" I tilted me head, "Why am I a- oh yah that book I was reading- "What book?" "I don't know I can't remember" I laughed, "It feels like those memories were the dream" I watched her laugh again taking in her features closely then looked at her and winked with a charming smile, "How'd you like to go out on a date with Phantom Dark?" I grinned at her blushing shyly while laughing clearly amused by my joke I knew she would like then everything stopped around us again then was everything and everyone including us went into a fast forward with us ordering food, laughing and making jokes, eating, sharing two desserts laughing more, playing dine and ditch, and then everything stopped and slowly went into a normal pace of time as I picked Yami up and took off slowly to give her the satisfaction of feeling as if she beat her nonexistent fear of heights in this dream. "I always loved flying…" I whispered enjoying the feeling of the wind against my face and blinked at Yami touching my cheek and smiled at her then felt the familiar weakness with thoughts of getting to know Yami in a more hands on way and then quickly looked off sadly annoyed at my thoughts and started growling to myself, "If this is some kind of dream why can't I make it to where I stop being-" I was cut off then by Yami kissing me and then she smiled at me reassuringly, "You talk too much. Dark this is a dream and apparently you trapped yourself in a situation you cannot get out of due to some book you read before bed I'm assuming so let me make you feel better." She kissed me then and I could feel her sincerity and hovered where I was in the sky to kiss her back with sincerity of my own that I never knew I was capable of feeling before. She smiled into the kiss and her laughter filled the air around me as I felt air whoosh around us as if we were suddenly in what I knew to be her room but it was bare and empty with only her queen sized bed against the far wall with her favorite Egyptian black silk sheets and pillows, her comfy old blue patched quilt and a plush black and red thick blanket. I blinked at the bed and looked back at her with a slightly embarrassed but amused smile, "Was that your doing or mine?" Yami only grinned at me deeply amused and giggled, "I didn't know where else to go to have a quickie." My eyes widened confused and blushing, "Wha-What…" I was then pushed back onto the bed by Yami who leaned over me with slow smile giggling more, "You herd me." Then before I knew what happened next everything went into fast forward mode and Yamis form in front form leaning over me flickered changing into her with white hair and black wolf ears, black hair with black wolf ears, black ears with black hair and markings on her face and as her flickered between those forms she softly kissed me slowly becoming more passionate, undistinguishable images flickered through my mind and I felt waves of pleasure hit me over and over until time went back to normal in a flash and Yami was back to normal sitting beside me with a triumphant grin. "Did you enjoy the quickie?" I panted as the last waves of pleasure left my relaxed body and slowly sat up looking at her feeling like myself without the situation I set myself up into that I couldn't escape from after reading that book before…I feel asleep….and now. I looked at Yami then and we both got lost in each other's eyes once more and another shattered glass filled tornado swarmed around us but this time it was visions of a future of me and Yami together…I had my own body…we had children…us visiting Dias' family for Christmas….Her second family poking fun at me at a BBQ….The visions continued for a second longer getting more and more fuzzy and we looked at each other again from watching the visions and smiled at each other. I knew I wouldn't remember this dream when I woke up…she knew she wouldn't either…but we would remember something…we would have a feeling….we would find each other…I cupped her face and stroked a thumb under one of her chocolate drops, "Till we meet again?" Yami smiled softly at me and shook her head, "Till we wake up." I slightly laughed and kissed her happily, "Until we wake up….Yami…"

~End of Dream~

"Dark! What are you doing in our room?!" "Yah and what did you do to my tarot cards! They're EVERYWHERE!" I jumped awake to the loud voices of the Hirada twins ringing in my ears and looked around waking up instantly and was also instantly confused at Risas' tarot cards scattered everywhere around the room like a tornado came through just to disturb them only and then turned my attention back to the twins. "I..." Risa cut me off with a cute tilt of her head, "Dark…what card are you holding…." I blinked confused and looked down at me hands and saw that one of them was holding a single tarot card. I handed it to Risa walking up to me and gasped, "This card is about destiny and finding your true love!" I took the card from her and looked at it baffled and looked off trying to recall the dream I know I had and could only remember something about chocolate, hot chocolate? I was snapped out of my thoughts my Risa hugging me then and glaring at me with cute determination proclaiming that she would stop at nothing until she helped me find my true love. And she didn't.

It's been years sense that dream, 7 years sense the Black Wings was destroyed and I woke up 5 years later from a coma in the year 2015. Everyone was there, Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa, Riku, Emiko, Kosuke, Towa and Daiki when I woke up saying their new friend has a "feeling" and I looked over next to me and sitting there was the chocolate, the hot chocolate from my dream I still faintly remembered if I tried hard enough and she gave me a warm smile. Risa gloated then saying how she TOLD me that she would do it and then everyone dragged her off and shut the door behind them to give us privacy…To give me and..Yami…privacy…Yami. I remembered that was this woman's name. Yami lightly chuckled watching them drag Risa off and looked back at me again, she then held out my hand for me to see it holding the tarot card I was holding when I woke up from that dream...we had…and then she pulled something off of her lap and she was holding a black feather with a magical aura around it, "I told you…until we wake up Dark…it just took longer for you to wake up." Yami leaned over and kissed me softly.

~Epilogue~

"Daddy Daddy! Look Mommy bought me a shiny whale stuffed animal!" I picked up our little 6 year old girl, Jenna in my arms spinning her around, "Wow that's great hunny what is your whales name?" Jenna giggled, "His name is Beethoven Tiger Pillows!" I laughed and heard a familiar donkey sounding laugh join my own and looked over my shoulder at Yami walking up and smiled warmly, "Would you like me to play some Beethoven for you and mommy?" Jenna bounced in my arms excitedly, "Yah yah yah yah I love when you play Beethoven on the piano daddy! It makes mommy yawn! Its sounds so pretty! Hurry Hurry! I want to hear it nooooow!" Yami and I laughed and walked into our living room with a piano sitting in the corner, I sat down with Jenna in my lap and Yami sitting next to me and started to play Moonlight Sonata with Jenna humming to the tune softly and giving us a joyful grin. Later that day we went to a BBQ at the Yamis second family's' house with them all poking fun at me as usual….then later that year we went to Japan to visit Dais' family for Christmas…Jenna went to her first school dance with Satoshi and Risas' son…..Daisuke and Rikus daughter danced with Jenna at their senior prom…then they danced again at their wedding..and then...…Yami and I were proud grandparents…and now….it's time to wake up again.

**~End of Dream~**


End file.
